big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
DiegoPierzina
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? Of course, i cant really belive im in! What are you most looking forward to? Making friends and moves. Who would you love to play with? I dont really care about it but i dont want to see people that insult personally. What twist do you want to see? Coaches! Name three things unique about you. Im really creative, i know how to solve problems, i cant control myself. Any final words? Thanks Cosmic for accepting me! Bio Diego entered the game as one of the twelve brand new houseguests chosen to participate. They along with everybody were met with the first twist of the summer, coaches! Four of the best returned and Diego was chosen to play on Lauren's team. Due to this, they were able to ally themselves with Ophelia slightly alongside Britt. Their gameplay for the first week was very lowkey. Theye didn't make any notable enemies nor find themselves in a tricky situation, as it had only been the first week. They were placed in danger during week 2 when Cam decided to nominate them. Diego needed to save themselves, as they were guaranteed to go if the nominations were left intact. Thus, they pulled out the POV win for themselves in "Hide 'n Go Veto", saving themselves. Tyler was subsequently post-nominated as a replacement and evicted the same week. Diego and Tyler for the most part were friendly, so this ruined a potential ally for Diego. The following week, they faced nomination once more, however this time post-nominated when Minish won HOH and planned to evict either Diego or Angela. Due to the coaches entering the game, both Diego and Angela were saved and advanced to the next week. Lucky for Diego, they were able to win HOH for the first time and had a big decision to make on who to nominate. A plan was set in place to eliminate a strong threat this week. As a result two pawns, Cam and Minish, were nominated. The plan continued to advance when Tobi won the POV and saved Minish. Jason was nominated and evicted on Diego's HOH due to being seen as a snake, liar, and threat to the house. The following week was a serious double eviction. Diego was nominated by Caz however saved by Angela, their former teammate, in hopes of backdooring Yiza. She was successfully backdoored and Diego was spared a week while gaining closer to others. During Ophelia and Dark's HOH's, they were able to keep safe and mostly were able to remain under-the-radar. They won HOH during week 8 and nominating both Dark and Minish. Both were saved by the DPOV and regular POV, so Ophelia and Britt took their places. Both his ex-team members faced eviction with Britt being evicted closely. After their hectic HOH, Diego was nominated the following week during a special co-HOH and ultimately was evicted in a dual tie-breaker vote. He placed 8th and became the fourth juror overall. Host Opinion My opinion on Diego, is that I feel like they played a very strong game. Upon entering the game, Diego was able to slide through week 1 without really making themselves a big threat. Being nominated the second week was a push for them to save themselves in order to advance in the game. Their determination and strength to keep going was definitely shown. They also began winning HOH, starting with week 4. They targeted people who were not good for their game through the early and later stages of the game and successfully worked their way out of drama, possible eviction, and fake allies. However, their downfall was definitely losing the Co-HOH as both HOH's ultimately felt Diego was the bigger threat. Could have Diego made it to the end? Absolutely. I believe they had one of the biggest chances to succeed in wining in all and played a fantastic social game up until this point. Their eviction proved to be one of the more bigger ones, and I do feel they played a great game. Thanks for playing, Diego! Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Diego didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:8th Place Category:BB12 Jury Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:Hispanic Houseguests